Rule Your Life
by ArtemisDove2
Summary: Amu is lead singer for RYL and Nagi is lead singer for LAWKI. They are at each others throats daily because of their social standings at school... What will be the result of the girls coming clean about who they really are? Warnings- Good Easter... thats really it hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey I'm here with the first chapter**

**Amu: *nods***

**Leo: *shrugs and plays with Artemis's puppy***

**Artemis: I was so happy I meant to put this up with the other chapter but I got a puppy for my birthday I just got her on Wednesday. She's a pure German Sheppard named Lily and she's so cute!**

**Amu: *nods looking at my puppy***

**Artemis: *smiles softly at the cuteness***

**Amu: Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing but her oc's and Luna owns hers!**

~~~~~Line~~~~~

-Amu-

I shook my head slightly as my charas flew from their eggs yawning softly. I smiled at them in amusement as they all stumbled over to me through the air. Turning around I pulled on the uniform that hid my developed figure easily knowing that the girls were doing the same right now. I sighed and pulled the skirt up over my thighs and felt it rest at my knees then pulled on the belt that I wore with it usually. (Seiyo's Elementary uniform but in black and purple) I tied my necktie loosely around my neck with a grimace and pulled out my box for my charas. Their eggs were already in it and were closed, the box was then strapped to my belt and I ran from the house ignoring the rest of my family and their glares on my back.

-Utau-

I stood by the gate waiting on the others as I watched my older brother talk to his more popular friends. Rima hurried to my side her bangs obscuring her face and her uniform loose on her small frame. Kuroko looked over and his eyes locked onto Rima's small frame easily. His eyes widened when he saw the bruises that littered her arms and my own widened in alarm.

"Rima your arms." I whispered.

She sighed and rubbed her arms trying to make it seem less awful that her father had attacked her again. I growled softly as Iru glared into thin air as Eru cried softly. Ikuto looked over after a nudge from Kuroko as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Amu and I are getting you out of there today Rima." I snarled.

"You won't be able to." Rima sighed looking up at me through messy bangs.

I growled and pulled her into my arms as Amu, Yaya, Mizuki and Luna hurried through the gates. Amu's eyes widened and she hurried over to us with worry in her eyes. Yaya moved to my side as Amu pulled Rima into her arms alarmed at the amount of bruises on Rima's arms. I felt movement behind me and turned sharply only to see my brother. I glared at him and stepped in front of my friends with my arms crossed.

"What do you want Tsukuyomi?" I asked dully.

-Ikuto-

I winced seeing my sister's dull violet eyes and looked down to see that her pink haired friend had pulled the golden blonde into her arms. There were bruises on the girl's arms making my eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell happened Utau?" I demanded.

-Amu-

I looked up and glared from behind my glasses at Utau's brother. I saw him wince as if he could see my glare.

"Why do you care?" I demanded. "We're the unpopular kids you pick on everyday so what does it matter?"

Ikuto looked at me in shock as my glasses slipped down to reveal furious amber gold eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the coloring in shock. He stepped forward and I saw his chara fly out from behind his head cautiously. I glared at them stepping back with Rima in my arms.

"We just want to know what happened." Ikuto said softly.

I snarled at Ikuto angrily as I pushed Rima behind me, making the others step up to my sides. Mizuki's crimson eyes were glowing with hatred and her charas seemed to be contemplating something with each other. Utau's violet eyes had gained a small amount of life that was being used to skewer her brother and her charas were staring at Ikuto and Yoru dumbfounded. Yaya and Pepe were looking back and forth between everyone in confusion making me crack a small smile. Luna was standing straight up with her bangs away, for once, from her emerald eyes that were glaring at Ikuto harshly, while Chieri and Miu were struggling to get away from my charas.

"It's none of your business Tsukuyomi." I said dully watching in satisfaction as he flinched away from the tone. "Now go, be with your popular friends and leave us nerds alone."

With that my friends and I all turned and walked away from a dumbfounded popular kid.

-Nagi-

The guys and I hurried over to Ikuto as the nerds all hurried into the school shepherding their golden blonde friend in with them.

"What happened Ikuto?" I asked concerned seeing his dumbfounded look.

"The small blonde has bruises all over her arms and I'll bet her body as well." Ikuto said shocked.

My eyes widened as Kuroko hissed under his breath. I looked at Kuroko in confusion as his crimson eyes trailed the nerds' backs into the school, longing hidden deep within them. My head tilted to the side in confusion as Kuroko snapped out of it and hurried into the school.

"Maybe he's going to try to talk some sense into his twin." Kairi said.

I shook my head as I watched Kuroko's back disappear into the throng of students going into the school.

"I don't think that's what he's doing Kairi." I disagreed softly.

The others looked at me in confusion as the bell rang signaling that school was about to start. It startled us out of our reverie and to make us hurry into the school. We ran past a few teachers that just shrugged and I watched as Ikuto, Kukai, Leo and Kuroko hurry to their classes. Kairi and I hurried to ours where we knew the nerds were bound to be hiding at and as well as our teacher.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: I'm sorry if it seems short but the bruises on Rima's arms mean a really important thing to this story.**

**Amu: ?**

**Artemis: That means that there is something wrong in all of your households Amu and it's up to the boys to get you out *smug smile***

**Girls: !**

**Boys: !**

**Artemis: Please review; leave ideas and pm me if you have any questions!**

**Till next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys here's the second chapter!**

**Amu: Finally **

**Artemis: So I'm probably going to put HSNE on hiatus for a while until I get most of my other stories done**

**All *Nods***

**Artemis: Sorry if you've read that story and want the next chapter but I can't think of anything to use to continue it at the moment. I own nothing but my charas and Luna's are hers**

~~~~~line~~~~~

-Amu-

I looked up as Nagihiko and Kairi hurry into the room as the bell rang. Nagihiko rushed to his seat behind me with a relieved sigh. I shrugged in amusement as our teacher came in and fell over the platform at the front of the room. Suu flew over to him with a worried look on her face as he sat up rubbing his neck embarrassedly. I smirked in amusement as my glasses slipped from my eyes and watched as Nikaidou's eyes locked on mine. His eyes widened in shock at the coloring of my eyes as I hurriedly pushed my glasses back up. That was when he started the roll call.

"Himamori Amu-san?" he called making me twitch.

"Sensei its Hinamori." I said softly yet dangerously.

He gulped and nodded then continued with roll call finishing it quickly after a glare from me. I looked at Yaya, Rima and Luna seeing that they all nodded in amusement.

"Now I'm sure that you all have heard that our very own Life As We Knew It is trying out the competition for the battle of the bands this year." Nikaidou said making the girls and I wince.

Nagihiko and Kairi exchanged confused looks that I could see from the corner of my eye.

"Now let's start homeroom." Nikaidou laughed happily making us girls glare at him.

- (At lunch)-

Yaya, Rima Luna and I all rushed towards the cafeteria meeting up with Utau and Mizuki on the way. They were both glaring at everyone who stared or pointed at us. We grabbed lunches or in my case my bento from home and hurried outside to the cherry tree that was in the court yard. We laughed as Utau huffed angrily and stopped when we noticed the guys heading towards us. We looked at each other and nodded as our chara changes took over our appearances except for Yaya, Rima and Luna. An explanation for why though is honestly needed.

Yaya's character is a baby character named Pepe. She has on a cream baby bib, a yellow pacifier and a pink onesie that covers her feet with a pink hat that sticks up like little rabbit ears with yellow around the bottom. Her auburn hair is pulled in to pigtails under her hat and she has big baby blue eyes. I honestly think that shows why someone has to carry her.

Rima's character is a clown named Kusu-Kusu. She has on a red leotard covered in white polka dots and a white frilly collar that rests around her neck. She has on white pointed shoes that each have a ball on the point of it. She had long blonde hair that is covered by a red hat that is also covered in white polka dots and a green ball of puff that hangs off one end. Under her eyes that are the same color as Rima's there are a green tear drop and a green star. That's why she has to be carried unless she is transformed.

Then there is Luna whose two characters can't help us get away. Her first born character is named Miu. Miu has light blonde hair and light blue eyes and she is known to wear a golden dress that stops at her knees and her blonde hair was pulled into a side ponytail. Black platform sandals covered her feet and tied up to the bottom of her dress. A pair of black headphones was on her tiny head with a silver crescent moon on them. Covering her eyelids was a dark blue eye shadow that complemented her light blue eyes and white eyeliner mad her eyes pop and stand out, her cheeks were flushed pink naturally and light gold lip gloss covered her lips. Then Chieri is a little different from her sister. Her hair is long and colored violet that is normally pulled up into a Japanese princess style. She wears a plain Japanese purple yukata that come to her hips with a black obi and small tabi sandals cover her tiny feet. Neither of these characters is capable of flying in any shape or form so that's why she has to be carried.

I grabbed Rima as Utau grabbed Luna and Mizuki grabbed Yaya. On top of Mizuki's head was a pair of red fox ears and nine tails was moving back and forth behind her urgently. Utau had chara changed is Eru and large angel wings sprouted from her back while I had little wings at my wrists and ankles a sign of my chara change with Ran. We hovered up above the guys and watched as they all ran towards their friends though we were shocked to see Kuroko had stayed behind.

"What do you want Nii-sama?" Mizuki asked dully as we landed.

We watched as he winced and a pleading expression overtook his features.

"Please sis hang out with me and my friends." Kuroko begged.

A small sad smile appeared on my lips as all of our chara changes ended. I looked over at my older friend as Rima and Yaya moved to my sides.

"It's okay Mizu." I said softly.

"Amu." Mizuki breathed in shock as I turned away. "No Nii-sama I won't leave my friends."

I looked over my shoulder at her in shock as my glasses slipped down my nose. I glared at Kuroko and grabbed Mizuki's hand and started to drag her away.

"Leave us alone." I growled.

-Kuroko-

I watched as my sister was dragged away sadly and sighed turning back to where I could see my friends. Ikuto had an angry and amused expression, Kairi had a blank expression, Nagi was just plainly confused, Kukai had a stupefied look and Leo was plainly amused. They all walked towards me with those expressions confusing me.

"What's going on?" Nagi asked.

"Nothing Nagi, let's go to eat." I sighed as we all walked to our normal spot.

-After school Amu's house-

-Utau-

"Okay guys I saw the flier for the Battle of the Bands competition and I think we should join." I said looking at the others.

They all looked at me in shock and confusion with a little anger thrown in.

"What do you mean join the competition?" Luna roared.

We all flinched back as Amu glared at her and sighed in relief when she calmed down. Amu's golden amber eyes looked at us warmly with a hint of coolness that we could never get out of them. Her eyes drifted to the flier in my hands in slight confusion but nodded slightly in exasperation. I smiled victoriously as the others sighed in amusement as Amu stood up clapping.

"We need to make disguises; we can't let anyone know it's us." Amu said in amusement.

We nodded and got up from Amu's floor with wide grins. Rima latched onto Amu's room as we all walked out of her house. I saw Amu wince from the corner of my eye and turned around glaring at her family as they all stepped back in shock from it. I smirked in amusement at them as Luna lifted her bangs from cold emerald eyes and glared at them making them run back inside the house slamming the door behind them.

-The mall-

-Amu-

I sighed watching my friends run around trying to find the perfect outfit for them for the audition round. Utau was the first to come out not surprising me in the least. Her hair was tied up into her signature twin tails with two black ribbons that had violet colored butterflies on the end and away from her violet eyes. I smiled at her as I looked over her outfit. She had on mid-thigh high short black shorts that had a pocket on her right thigh, a black fishnet shirt which sleeves stopped at her elbows, a violet tank top that had a black burning heart on the front of it and knee high converse paired with thigh high black socks. The converse had little hearts going up and down the sides in a flame like pattern making me smile wider.

"That looks so great Utau!" I said happily.

"Thanks Amu." Utau chirped before going back inside to change back into our school uniform.

Rima came out next in a knee length gold dress that was a sweetheart neck line. Over top she had a small black vest that was buttoned to just under her small b-cup breasts, golden amber flats covered her tiny feet with little black bows on top of them and a small black bow tied back some of her hair at the back of her head with the ends of the ribbon trailing down to end at her waist with two little golden crowns at each end. Stockings disappeared under her dress making me wonder how they looked at the top of them.

"Wow Rima that looks so cute." I squealed softly.

"Thanks Amu." she said happily before doing the same as Utau.

Yaya came out next not surprising me at all. She had on an orange belly shirt which tied around her neck and had a black heart at the bottom of the right strap. Black tights were covered by an orange skirt that had the same heart at her right hip and little orange shoes covered her feet that had little balck hearts on the outside part. Around her neck was a little white baby binky making me smile in amusement at the irony play on Pepe. Her hair was tied into two low ponytails with orange hair ties that had the same black heart accessory on them.

"Well Amu-chi?" Yaya begged.

"It's cute Yaya." I smiled amusement as she did the same as the other two who came out with their chosen outfits on their arms.

Luna came next with her long violet hair tied back into a ponytail away from her emerald eyes. The hairband had a small lilac colored bell on it. She had on a pair knee length shorts in a light purple color and a black t-shirt that had a lilac colored bell on the front. Black converse with purple colored laces covered her feet and there were black socks that disappeared at her shorts. She had on dangling earrings that had bells that matched her hairband. She smiled and twirled slightly in place letting me see that the back was tied together and showed the back of her black bra. I smirked in amusement as she grinned at me before disappearing into the dressing room.

"Oh Luna." I said in amusement.

Mizuki edged out fearfully making me smile at her soothingly. She had on a red tube top that had little black crowns around the bottom of it. A black ruffled skirt stopped a few inches above her knees and had red crowns around the bottom of it matching her tube top. A black leather jacket covered her shoulders and had the same crown on its back. A pair of black lace up boots covered to her knees with crimson colored laces making me smile. She had on a black chocker that had the same crown on it resting around her neck and her hair trailed down to her thighs in waves making me smile wider at the fact that she had taken it out of their braids.

"Nice Mizuki." I said as she blushed shyly.

She hurried back into the dressing room as I turned to find the others behind me with a scary glint in their eyes. My eyes widened and I hurried into the dressing room with my chosen outfit.

-Normal-

Mizuki joined the others as they talked amongst themselves waiting on Amu to come out of the dressing room with her outfit and shoes in her hands. They all turned when the curtain opened up and their jaws dropped in shock. Amu had on a black fishnet top that wound around her middle finger on each side that seemed to have part covering her palms. A red shirt that had one sleeve coming down to her wrist and none on the other was tight around her c-cup breasts. It had black hearts at her left hip and trailing down the sleeve. A pair of black jeans seemed like they were painted onto her legs that had no pockets on them. A pair of red lace up boots had ebony ties went up to her knees that had hearts at the ankles. A crimson colored choker had a black heart on it rested around her throat.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

They all stared at her in shock as she gave them a small twirl showing off the entire outfit. All of the girls rushed forward with squeals and pulled her into a hug surprising her slightly.

"It's awesome!" the yelled.

Amu smiled and went back into the dressing room and pulled back on her school uniform before they all went up to pay for their outfits. They went to a wig shop next surprising everyone inside, but when they explained they wanted to hide who they truly were when competing in the Battle of the Bands the workers jumped at the chance to get them outfitted in a wig.

Luna was the first to decide and she got a light pink shoulder length wig that had red highlights with slight waves in it with a pair of chocolate brown contact lenses that gave her a more mature look. Utau came next with a knee length violet colored wig that was pin straight and a pair of golden contacts that made her eyes seem like a cats. Yaya went with a shoulder length violet colored curly wig and a pair of light pink contact lenses that made her seem childish. Amu got and ass length black wavy wig and a pair of bloody red contacts that were darker than Mizuki's crimson eyes. The contacts made her seem more cold and aloof than normal. Mizuki went with a knee length black wig that was pin straight and left her eyes alone, she said that she hated the feel of contacts. She had a mature look about her when they thought about it. Rima went with a curly mid-back length light pink wig with violet colored contacts that gave her a childish yet mature look.

The workers all squealed happily at the girl's choices as they paid for them and told the girls to come to them and they would help them get ready before a show. Amu nodded to them gratefully as the all walked out of the shop and towards the nearest sign in sheet.

-Amu-

"What should we call ourselves?" I asked as we walked with our bags.

"I think we should call ourselves Girls Forever." Yaya chirped.

"No we should be Life Before You." Rima argued.

"No we should be We're All You Want!" Utau argued.

I sighed and shook my head in amusement.

"Umm how about Rule Your Life?" Mizuki asked softly.

We all stopped before turning towards her and glomped her happily.

"That's great Mizuki!" I squealed.

We all laughed before pulling on the wigs and contacts and went to the sing up sheet.

"Hello we want to register." I said professionally.

The lady nodded absently and slid the paper over to me. I signed our band name with a sigh and noticed that we had put down our names. I bit my lip before signing Keira Minamino. Utau went next and signed Hikari Uchiha, then Yaya went with Yumiko Uchiha surprising us slightly. Mizuki put down Yuki Minamino looking at me nervously as I smiled at her soothingly, Rima wrote down Kyoko Taniyama and Luna put down Cherry Harukana. I smiled at the others as we all walked away with wide smiles on our faces. _We get to put the popular kids in their place and they won't even realize it's us_ I thought smugly.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: that's it for this chapter!**

**Girls: Wow**

**Boys: *dumbfounded***

**Artemis: *smirking* Till next time!**

Crimson Moon demon


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis-no-Subaku: I'm back with the next chapter guys and there's a poll up for the girls song on my profile page and from this chapter you can chose the guys in your review**

**Nagi: Wow…**

**Amu: Yeah…**

**Artemis: I own nothing but the plot, my oc's and Luna's are hers!**

~~~~~line~~~~~

-Amu

We all walked into my room with our bags smiling happily. Utau was talking to Luna and Mizuki as Yaya and Rima jumped onto my bed. Ami's screeching voice yelled at us from downstairs making me smirk. I walked over to my closet and opened it up moving towards the back where a small cupboard was hidden behind my clothes.

"Guys we can hide our clothes and stuff in here until we decide on what song we want to do for our try outs." I called putting my stuff up.

The others jumped up from wherever they were and handed me their things. I put them up with a small smile on my lips and walked out of the closet. They were all sitting down on my bed or on one of my bean bag chairs that I had.

"So what should we do?" Utau asked.

-Ikuto

I sat down on my bed as the guys sat on the floor in front of it. We were all stumped by the new group that had signed up for the competition. They were an all-girls group by the name Rule Your Life. I had heard the people talking about them and how well they had looked and that they were dressed in our uniform.

"Who do you think the new group is?" I asked with a sigh.

"I don't know no one at our school looks like how they described." Nagi groaned.

We all sat in silence as we all thought of who it could be. Unbidden a girl with long violet hair and cold emerald eyes flashed into my thoughts making me shake my head and lay back on my bed. I looked up at my black ceiling contemplatively as Kairi jumped up from the ground.

"We could ask people to watch out for those girls by giving out a description." Kairi said.

I sat up in shock and awe at the idea as I thought over the possibility. I nodded in agreement and looked at the others noticing that Kuroko's eyes had narrowed slightly in thought like they always did. I looked at him confusion as his eyes locked onto mine.

"Wasn't it weird how the girls were acting today?" he asked.

"Yeah now that you mention it, they were abnormally cold to everyone but their group today." Nagi said thoughtfully.

"Well we shouldn't worry about it." Kukai said with a grin. "We should worry about what we're going to wear at tryouts."

I nodded in agreement and sat up on my bed again.

"We should also worry about what song we're going to sing as well." Nagi said.

With that we all slipped into a conversation on what we were going to do for the contest.

-Mizuki

I sighed and sat up on the bean bag chair smiling at the others. They all smiled back at me as Amu's mom yelled 'Dinner's ready' up at us. Amu's eyes narrowed as we all stood up wearily and I made my way to the door. I opened it slowly and saw Amu's dad on the other side with his hand raised ready to slap someone. I grabbed his hand angrily and glared at him as Amu stepped up beside me.

"Watch yourself Papa." Amu snarled as he cowered away.

I smirked at him as we all walked down the stairs looking at Amu's mother and sister who had smug grins on their lips. When they didn't see any red marks their features grew indignant staring at us angrily. Utau stalked forward and glared at them and slapped Amu's mom across her face.

"Next time don't send him to hurt any one of us." Utau growled as we all sat down smirking triumphantly.

Amu smirked at her family in amusement as we all ate the dinner that had been made quickly. I stood up with my plates and took them to the kitchen. When I felt a presence behind me I acted swiftly and pushed my elbow back into their stomach then kneed them.

"Tsugumu, you tried once again to attack me." I screeched.

The other girls rushed in and punched Tsugumu where he was kneeling in pain putting up their dishes. I smirked at him and followed the others back up stairs.

"Well guys how should we get started?" I asked as we all sat down in Amu's room.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: I'm sorry if its short but I don't have much time**

**Nagi: what are the guys choices for their song?**

**Artemis: Okay the choices are: Hero by Skillet, Crank That by Soulja Boy, Coming down Five Finger Death Punch, or Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean.**

**Nagi: Hmmm**

**Ikuto: Nice *grins***

**Artemis: Until Next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


End file.
